Bedtime Stories
by unorthod0x
Summary: Luna decides to tell nipper's a bedtime story about a very special young boy.


**" Yay, story time !" The little girl beside her squealed, pulling her bed covers up to the chin in excitement.**

**"Do we really have to?" Moaned the boy to her far right. **

**"Shut up." Glared the little one.**

**"Children, children, please." Smiled Luna sweetly.**

**The little girl looked up in anticipation, waiting to hear a tale about a princess trapped in a tower or a knight having to win a princesses heart. **

**"Tonight I'm going to tell a story about a boy. The boy who lived."**

**The boy on Luna's right perked up a bit at the title, which she knew would happen.**

**"There once was a boy with a peculiar scar on his head, a boy whose parents were killed when he was very young. Even younger than you two. In fact, he could barely talk. When his parents did go, he had to stay with his retched muggle Aunt and Uncle and pig of a Cousin."**

**This subsequently gained a giggle from the little girl and a scoff from the boy.**

**"This little boy knew he was different, knew he wasn't like the others in the family. Since a very young age, weird things happened around him."**

**"Like what?" Questioned the boy. **

**Luna turned to face him.**

**"Well, one thing that he did was make the glass of a snake enclosure disappear and the snake was replaced by..."**

**"His uncle?" The little girls brown eyes burning with the urge to know.**

**"Even better, his horrible cousin!"**

**Luna found the two children giggling at this information.**

"**When his cousin was fished out of the snake's cage,"**

**Giggles erupted from the little girl's mouth.**

**"They took the little boy back to the house and started being even more horrible to him. That was until one day, the little boy got a message in the post...he never got messages in the post."**

**The little girl gasped while the boy sat up from his bed becoming interested. **

**"It was a letter, a letter accepting him into Hogwarts! The little boy was so confused when he read the letter. It was a letter telling him he was a wizard!"**

**The little girl squealed and clapped her hands rapidly.**

**"What happens next mummy?"**

**"Well, this little boy did end up going to Hogwarts and he met two of his best friends. One was a 'knowitall' with a big heart and the other was a greedy pig but loyal as can be. A bit like you then." **

**Luna indicated at the boy and he responded with a huff.**

**"These three were always up to something. They fought trolls, spiders," she ran her hands up the little girl's body gaining a muffled giggle. "A giant snake! These three were truly special. But their biggest battle of all was against the evil lord Voldemort and his gang of followers. You see, this lord wasn't a very nice person, he killed the little boy's parents and many other innocent people..."**

**"What for no reason?" The girl gasped.**

**"Just because they didn't follow his rules. Once the little boy had grown up, he finally decided to take a stand against this evil man and he had the support of his two best friends and everyone else who believed in this boy. Then the time came. This was the one of the greatest wizarding wars anyone had ever seen. Many people died that night and many friends were lost." **

**Luna looked down, trying to prevent the unshed tears from rolling down her cheeks.**

**"Mummy, it's just a story, it's only make believe." Smiled the little girl hugging her mother tightly around the waist. Luna looked down and laughed, placing her back into bed, tucking her in. **

**"Well anyway, the war was one and the boy had a job to kill this evil lord Voldemort. Once he had been killed everything returned to normal. He finished school and got a very good job and also fell madly in love with a young lady a year younger than him and he got married and had two beautiful children. Just like you two actually. After a very horrible beginning, he finally got his happy ending. The end."**

**"What were names?" The little girl asked thought a sleepy tone.**

**"Hermione, Ron and Harry."**

**Luna smiled dreamily to find the two had drifted off to sleep. She stood over each of them, planting a light kiss on their foreheads.**

**"Good night Lily, good night Albus." She whispered clicking her fingers, turning off the light in their room.**

**She padded into Teddy's and James room to find them asleep too.**

**She finally pranced into her own room collapsing on to her bed.**

**"Guessing all the children are asleep now?" Murmured Harry with an unused quill sticking out of his mouth while he looked over paper work**

**"Yes thankfully. I told them a very watered down story of your life. You can fill them in when you're a bit older." Luna sleepily laughed and yawned at the same time.**

**"Rest, I want you and this baby to be as healthy as possible," Harry placed a kiss on her lips, turned out the light and pulled her in close.**


End file.
